My Sweet
by KagomaruLover88
Summary: SesshKag When Sessh gets hurt so does Kag, and when Kag gets hurt so does Sessh, what's going on here? And will the two fall in love or will Kagome stay with the cheating Inuyasha? Changed Rating!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha...yet!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

I'm writing this fan fic because I didn't really like my other one that much so im sorry if you wanted me to continue I really am but I just couldn't so if you liked that one i hope you like this one better.

ok this chapter is short...but only because this is the prologue.

ok well...here goes nothing i hope you like it

Inuyasha and the gang are strolling through the forest on their way to lady Kaede's village, when Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru appeard trying to take Inuyasha's sword Tessaiga.

Even though Sesshomaru knows he cant touch the sword he delibratley tries to grab it from the swords sheeth and he tries to use the wind scar on Inuyasha. He managed to hold it up and use the wind scar without dropping it. even though he sould have dropped it because of the tessaiga's barrier that shocks any full demon who touches it, but even then his hands hurt so badly and when he got the chance to look up, his brother Inuyasha was laying there...unconsious.

Sesshomaru looked around Sango who was a veary powerful demon slayer and carried around a giant Hiraikotsu (boomerang) as her weapon, was unconscious as well, Miroku who had a wind tunnel that sucks up everything in it's path was lying on the ground and Sesshoumoru could not tell if he was dead or alive, so he looked at Shippo the young fox demon who was good at making illusions, who was also unconscious.

So Sesshomaru thaught he better leave because even though he was a full fledge youkai (demon) he would never kill anyone, unless he had a good reasen, like if they just looked at him wrong or something but Inuyasha's friends never did that they looked at him with respect. So as he turned around he stopped and rememberd...where was the Miko...he turned around to look and he he didn't see her there, so he thought he had killed her.

So still holdin his blank and cold expression he headed toward started to head the river to heal his hands so he could get out of there.

When Sesshomaru got to the river he saw a young woman bathing in the waters he did not know who it was but he sensed she was in shock or crying.

_'Why would someone with that body be so sad?'_

So he went up and looked to see who it was and when he did he found it was the miko that is always with Inuyasha. He also saw that she is in deep shock, he looked at her hands...they were the same as his...burnt. "H...How can this be?" He whispered to himself.

(A/N well...what did you think please tell me? I take any type of comments on my Fan Fics as long as I get your honest opinion on what I write so I can fix what's wrong with it, and also so I know what type of stuff you guys like in it.)

Thank you for reading, please R&R, Thanks again

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	2. The Healing

When sesshomaru went to go ask Kagome how her hands got that way she fainted and he saw her disappearing under the water. When he chose to save her he didn't even think about it, all that occurred in his mind was that she might die, he disregarded all of the consequences. He didn't even realize that he was actually **SAVING** _her_, a mere human, the great lord Sesshomaru saving a mere **_human_**.

So he hurried to save her. When he got to her he brang her out of the water and layed her on the shore, he caught some food and started a fire near her so she would be warm...but she didnt move. So after a very long while he unrobed and set his clothes to the side. He then took her into his arms and brang her over to the water. He let her cold body lean against his warm one.

(In Kagomes mind) She was warmimg up. Why was she warming up? She didn't know why she wasn't cold anymore, just then she opened her eyes. Just then she realized where she was, she realized she was naked all she had covering her was a white haori, she realized she was in the arms of a man...a very strong man, she realized it wasn't Inuyasha, she realized who it was holding her with such intensity, but before she could think about it, she felt the pain, she tried to pull away but he held on to her with such strength. He grabbed her arm and slid his right hand closer to hers he opened it up and she released a cry it wasn't a loud one just a breath of air leaving her.

It was only a few moments later she noticed that her burns were gone, then why did she still feel the pain? She saw Sesshoumoru's left hand moving closer to her and she tried as much as she could to brace herself, for she knew the pain that was coming. He then opened her hand and pushed it under the water, even though she braced herself she still let out a little whimper.

When it was over, she relaxed against his hard and masculine body, and he held on to her, he just sat there and after a moment he thought about where he was and who he was with.

But why did he just heal her?

He didn't know why, he felt he had to. He loves Kagura not her, So after a moment more he was releasing her ever so gently, she felt him stir and she just then started to think about who she was with and she tried to move away and then she felt the pain.

A single tear rolled from her eye and onto Sesshomarus' arm, he noticed this and decided to ask if she was ok.

_'Oh no he's probably going to kill me for being such a wimp.'_

She thaught to herself , because she saw that her tear drop landed onto Sesshomarus' arm.

"Are you alright?"

The moment she heard his voice she froze. He noticed this.

_'Why is he asking me if i'm alright? He hates me and most of all he **espically** hateshumans'_

"Miko, answer me."

"..."

"Miko, do not think it wise to ignore this Sesshomaru."

_'Great now he's definately going to kill me for ignoring him.'_

"R..Right S..Sorry"

"Miko, you did not answer this Sesshomaru's question."


	3. Ruined relationship

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha...yet!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**I need help: should I continue to write my other Fan Fic "While I was watching you?" if you think I should then please write to me, because im not sure thank you and i hope you enjoy this chappie. -)**

* * *

_'Why is he asking me if i'm alright? He hates me and most of all he **espically** hates humans'_

"Miko, answer me."

"..."

"Miko, do not think it wise to ignore this Sesshomaru."

_'Great now he's definately going to kill me for ignoring him.'_

"R..Right S..Sorry"

"Miko, you did not answer this Sesshomaru's question."

* * *

Then Sesshomaru noticed, he dropped what he was talking about with the miko and expanded his senses but couldn't find out who was there. 

"Whoose there?"

At that moment Kagome froze, her face turned red and she couldn't breathe

'_please dont let it be Inuyasha'_

Kagome quickly ran to her clothes and put them on, and she brang Sess his robe so he could dress to.

"SIT!!!" She said with all of her strength(that has got to hurt)

both Kagome and Sess heard the loud thunk as Inuyasha fell from the trees and kagome thaught

'_NO,NO,NO IT CANT BE INUYASHA NO IT CANT BE PLEASE LET IT NOT BE HIM'_

Kagome went past the bushes to find Inuyasha sitting there with his face completley red and with dirt all over him from falling and immeadetly Kagome tried to turn this around on him

"How dare you spy on me! What were u doing here anyways?!" She said with an infuriated, sad, and embarrassed tone.

"What was i doing here more like what were u doing here?" Inuyasha said infuriated.

"I was minding my own buisness like you told me to so leave me alone!"Kagome was getting even more angry by the second.

"Who else is out there? Show yourself!" Sesshie said a little pissed off by now both because Kagome and Inuyasha forgot about his pressance there and because Inuyasha was spying on them and according to his ears so is somebody else.

Then Kagura came out of the bushes and Sesshomaru felt himself get hot '_no what is she doing here?'_

But, as she came out of the bushes she had the saddest expression on her face...she then caught hold her self and tried not to show weakness, she tried but it didnt help much:

"S...Sessho..maru b..but w..why...I..I thought you l..loved me!?"She told him weakily.

"I...I do but its just that...i uh...she was hurt s..so i helped her"

He said with a sad expression, he didn't even notice that he was showing one in front of Inuyasha and the miko, but when he did he immediatly changed it into his usual cold expression. He also changed his voice into it's usual monotone, and hollow one.

Now also getting hold of herself kagura to spoke more swiftly, and with more anger

"I know i saw the whole thing!" _'You ass wipe' _She thaught to herself.

_'how could i let my guard down? How could i let her be right there and not notice her'_

"You could have left her...but you didnt...WHY!?"

he finally spit it out. "Because she was hurt like me and she could have died so I saved her, and remember your place weakling." He said the last part in a veary rude tone.

_'How dare she rase her woice to me, or command me to do anything!!!'_

"I...I should have known that you would do this to me...I just didnt want to believe it because i Loved you.but I guess its over then...g..good bye Sesshoumoru."

"Humph!," He said turning his head and looking up into the sky pretending that she wasn't even there."This Sesshomaru does not, and will never feel _anything _for you...**_ever!!!_**" He practically screamed at her in his usual icy tone.

she pulled a feather out of her hair stepped forward to Sesshoumoru and set it on the ground in front of him backed up and pulled out another and threw it into the air, it enlarged and she flew away on it.

Kagura let a single tear roll down her cheek, but she didn't care, she just let it roll off of her face and onto to ground below her.


	4. Answered questions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha...yet!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

"Humph, Serves you right, as much as i hate Kagura you didn't even deserve her." Inuyasha said with a veary rude tone.

Sesshomaru snapped his head toward Inuyasha at that statement, he was about to say something that he deserved and put him in his place but then Kagome interrupted.

"Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SIT SIT SIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!! I SWEAR INUYASHA YOU CAN BE SUCH AN ASS SOMETIMES!" She practically screamed at him.

_'Did the miko just stand up for me?'_

_'Did I just stand up for him?'_

Just then Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha veary, veary slowly anger flaring in his eyes he grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and threw him against a tree.

"Tell me Inuyasha, do you want to know why i healed your wench?" Kagome was now pissed at him for calling her that. "well its because when my hands touched your Tessaiga they were burned from the barrier,"

"Humph, serves you right" He mummbled under his breath thinking that Sesshomaru couldn't hear, but Inuyasha was wrong Sessh heard him veary, veary clearly.

"I heard that little bro," He said mockingly. "now...as i was saying when my hands were burned and I came here to the lake to heal them, I saw your miko, but she held the same EXACT burns on her hands as I had, she was in shock and soon fell unconscious i got her out of the water and when she came to, she was still in shock from the pain so i heald her, and when I did my wounds were heald to."

"So what's the point?" Inuyasha said not getting the point

Sesshomaru held himself back from rolling his eyes, "I didn't heal my own hands, I only heald hers."

"I still dont get it."

Both of them looked over to kagome and saw shock written all over her face.

_'So she gets what im saying, but my dimwitted half brother doesnt'_

"Wait so your saying that when you were hurt I got the same wound, and when I healed your same wound did also?"

"Hn" He nodded once.

Now Inuyasha got it and when Sesshomaru looked over to him he saw the expression of shock on his face

'_How could he just let his emotions play across on his face like that? Anyone could read it and easily destroy him in battle, but at least he understands what I was saying before. Sometimes I can't even tell that he is fathers son'_

"But how do you know or not if it wasn't just Tessaiga making her hands like that an-"

He was cut off mid-sentance by Kagome.

"Well, theres only one way to find out." She said softly

She, slowly, walked towarads Sesshomaru he was woundering what she was doing and when she grabbed his hand he flipped.

"What do you think you are doing miko?" He said anger rising.

He was about to kill her when she started to bring his hand to hers.

She didn't answer or pull away she just lifted his hand to her palm by now Inuyasha was thinking

_'What the hell is wrong with her he could kill her on the spot? And what the hell is she doing with his hand? OH SHIT, he isnt pulling away, why isnt he pulling away? He's going to kill her, I have to stop him!!!'_

Sesshomaru looked at her with wounder

'_Why the HELL isnt she afraid of me, she should be. I guess I should fix that."_

He started reaching for his sword

_'I CAN'T BELIEVE IM DOING THIS, PULL AWAY NOW GIRL YOU CAN DO IT! NOW! NOW! NOW! OH NO HE'S REACHING FOR HIS SWORD I HAVE TO HURRY IF I WANT TO LIVE!!!'_

but she couldn't pull away she wanted to know. And with that she took his finger and cut her palm, and when blood started to trickle onto the ground, from BOTH hands she looked shocked.

She looked Sesshomaru directly in the eye and he held her gaze both had shock written on their faces and Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru dropped his shield but only for a split second but she decided not to say anything about it.

Kagome gulped to clear the lump in her throat and then realized that she was still holding Sesshomaru's hand, so she quickly let go.

"So that means if either one of us gets hurt so does the other?" She said with a slight blush because of the look in his eyes it was like he was looking into her body, heart, mind, and soul all at once

"So it seems." He said

"So it seems." Kagome repeated

_'Woah!!! What just happened!?' _Inuyasha thaught

* * *


	5. Kouga

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha...yet!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

okay sorry if I took to long to update I was busy with school and everything so,so,so,so sorry.

this is what happened in the last chapter,

"So that means if either one of us gets hurt so does the other?" She said with a slight blush because of the look in his eyes it was like he was looking into her body, heart, mind, and soul all at once.

"So it seems." He said

"So it seems." Kagome repeated

_'Whoa!!! What just happened!?' _Inuyasha thought

(well here goes nothing)

* * *

_'Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa,WHOA!!! How did this happen? What did I do to deserve THIS?' Kagome thought'_

"Soo, were stuck like this?"

"So it seems, Miko."

"Hey, my name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me...not Miko or Human or Woman or anything else except Kagome." _'Oh My God I can't believe I just said that to him!'_

_'I can't believe she just said that to him!'_

_'How dare she insult me, the Great Lord Sesshomaru!!!'_

He waited for an apology from Kagome, but surprisingly...it never came. So Sesshomaru gave her a hard glare that she sent right back to him...Finally Kagome gave in, but of course she didn't want Sessh to know that, so she made her escape.

"Humph" She said angrily and turned her head, closed her eyes, and put her nose in the air. She stayed like that for a few moments and then in addition walked away into the woods.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched her walk away in awe wondering how she had the courage to stand up to Sessh like that.

_'Humph I bet there both awe struck because I just stood up to Sesshomaru like that, well I guess they haven't figured out that he can't hurt me because if he does it will hurt him to.'_

She thought to herself while glancing back at the two boys once she reached the safety of the trees where they couldn't see her glance at them.

She walked a little bit further and then sat down to rest and to wrap her hand up from when she cut it earlier.

But surprisingly when she looked at her hand there wasn't a cut there.

_'What b...but how? I guess since Sesshomaru is a demon his hand healed already, so I guess mine did too...Okay now THATS weird!!!'_

She sensed a demonic aura coming her way, and it was traveling really,really fast.

_'Oh no I didn't pick up my bow and arrows from the lake, this is bad!!! I'm so stupid. Stupid,stupid,STUPID!!!_

Kagome immediately got up from her seat on the ground and tried her best not to panic, but when she sensed a jewl shard she couldn't help but panic.

_'Oh no a jewel shard, what am I going to do!?, hey wait TWO jewel shards oh no, WAIT two jewel shards, oh thank Kami it's only Kouga! I got all worked up over Kouga...HA'_

Kagome was mentally laughing at herself when she was ripped out of her thoughts by a wolf demon grabbing her hands into his.

"Hello beautiful" Kouga said

Kagome sweatdropped.

"Uhh Kouga aren't you supposed to be with Ayame?"

Kouga looked shocked, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Kouga you already promised yourself to someone else and I have already been through this THREE times don't make me say it again...Please."

"Okay fine I wont and I'm sorry I just forget sometimes"

"It's okay Kouga I just don't like it when guys go all gaga over me, but it's okay...really."

"Okay...but how have you been? Me and my pack have missed you dearly."

"Really, they have well there is no need I will visit soon, and I have been great Kouga, see not a scratch on me." She said turning in a circle for him to see that there are no scratches on her.

but when she turned back to face Kouga he was sniffing the air. "Stupid mutt"

Kagome assumed that he meant Inuyasha by that.

"Hey mutt face isn't byhimself this time, who could he be with."

"oh that's probably Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother-"

she didn't get to finish her sentence because Kouga cut her off.

"You mean the Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just had no idea that you knew someone so royal, you should have told me."

"Yeah well we were never that close" Kagome said while thinking

_'Unless you consider him trying to kill me as close'_

"But we just got closer, speak of the devil" She said as they two men arrived in the clearing that her and Kouga were in.

"Hey mutt face" He said to Inuyasha

"Keh mangy wolf" He said while reaching for Tessaiga

"Sit...Humph...Inuyasha I'm NOT in the mood right now"

Sesshomaru still had his cold mask on his face but when Kagome looked into his eyes she saw a glint of amusement in them.

_'Huh so he thinks this is funny.'_ She thought but was torn out of them when Sesshomaru locked gazes with her. She hesitated for a moment but only for a moment.

"Sesshomaru" She said bowing her head a little in acknowledgement.

He bowed his head back, and then looked at Kouga who was staring wide eyed at Sesshomaru's acknowledgement towards the Miko.

But when Sessh looked at him he immediately snapped out of it and inclined his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Prince Kouga" He said also inclining his head a little.

"Wait prince, since when were you a prince Kouga?" Kagome said and Inuyasha had a terrified look on his face, that everyone could see, as Kagomes spell was released finally and he stood up.

"I thought you knew, you seriously didn't? I thought that Dog breath over there told you."

"Well he didn't," She said giving Inuyasha a hard glare she finished "I think you have some explaining to do Inuyasha."

"I..uhhh...I- "

"Sit, I think I got the message quite clearly, yes I am being completely serious...he never told me. I am sorry I dont want to sound rude because I did not know your title Kouga."

"It's okay Kagome, but since now you now know that I am Prince of the Southern lands, will you be my mate?" Everyone heard Inuyasha mumble something into the sand that no one could understand.

"Kouga just because now I know that you are a prince doesn't mean that I am going to be your mate, come on Kouga we just went through this like five minutes ago."

"fine"

"I'm sorry I really am Kouga"

"I know it's okay" Inuyasha finally got up from the ground again and opened his mouth to say something, but felt it drop wide open instead, when he saw Kagome hug Kouga.

_'She didn't just HUG **KOUGA** ...She did...Kami she did"_ Inuyasha thought.

_'I can't believe she just hugged a Prince and disregarded the consequences'_ Sesshomaru thought to him self'

_'She's HUGGING **ME**?'_ Kouga thought as he hugged her back

_'HES ACCUALLY HUGGING HER BACK'_ both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha thought in unison

"I'm sorry Kouga I really am" She said

"It's okay...really" Kouga said into her ear and Kagome felt a tingle go down her spine when she felt Kouga's warm breath on her ear. But she Started to get red when she realized that Inuyasha AND Sesshomaru were still there, most likely watching them.

So she pulled away, hiding her blush.

"Well what are we going to do about this Sesshomaru" She said turning to him and away from Kouga, getting down to buisness.

Sesshomaru assumed that she meant the whole thing about there sharing each others pain.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Kouga said dumbfounded

_'Oh yeah I forgot to tell Kouga about what happened between me and Sesshomaru' _Kagome thought to herself

"Oh I'm sorry Kouga I forgot to tell you about what happened didn't I?"

"It's okay...but what did happen?"

"Oh right...well Sesshomaru and I discovered that when I get hurt he gets the exact same cut, and when he gets hurt I get his exact same cut, and when I heal so does he, and Vice Versa."

"I..I don't believe it."

"I assumed you wouldn't" she said sighing as she walked toward Sesshomaru and held out her hand.

He stared at it blankly.

Kagome stared back

"What are you waiting for?"

He just stared.

Sighing, Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and cut her palm before he could pull his hand away...and just like last time, they both had the same exact gash on there palms.

"See?" Kagome said showing both her hand and Sesshomaru's to Kouga to get a good look at.

Kouga was shocked, "B...But How?"

_

* * *

_

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Thank You all for reading it, and please R&R.

Thank again I will try to update very soon Thanks.

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	6. HA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any if it's characters...but I own the plots...soo..HA!!!

I know that I haven't updated in a long while but my friend Yang Wu has passed away recently in his sleep of a heart attack...so Yang...this chapter is for you and you alone.

R.I.P. Yang Wu

**What happened last chapter:**

"Oh right...well Sesshomaru and I discovered that when I get hurt he gets the exact same cut, and when he gets hurt I get his exact same cut, and when I heal so does he, and Vice Versa."

"I..I don't believe it."

"I assumed you wouldn't" she said sighing as she walked toward Sesshomaru and held out her hand.

He stared at it blankly.

Kagome stared back

"What are you waiting for?"

He just stared.

Sighing, Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and cut her palm before he could pull his hand away...and just like last time, they both had the same exact gash on there palms.

"See?" Kagome said showing both her hand and Sesshomaru's to Kouga to get a good look at.

Kouga was shocked, "B...But How?"

* * *

"It really is simple Kouga I get hurt he gets hurt. He gets hurt 'Which I doubt will happen,'" She mumbled the last part under her breath but unknowingly Shesshomaru heard and this caused him to smirk inwardly. "I get hurt to, it's really not that complicated Kouga." 

"No, you misunderstood me my darling Kagome," This caused her to glare at him, but he was to rapped up in her beauty to even notice, and Inuyasha was to busy being over protective of Kagome that he didn't notice either, so really the only person that did notice was Sesshomaru. "I meant how did the connection happen between you two? You know how did it start in the first place?"

"Oh right, well...I don't know really...u..unless Sesshomaru has any suggestions on the matter."

She said while her and Kouga turned their heads to Sesshomaru.

""So do you have any idea at all Sesshomaru?"

_'It's Sesshomaru-SAMA girl' _A very angry Sesshomaru said in his mind.

"No. As much as I hate to admit it, it's a no."

'_UGGH!' thought Kagome_

"UGGH!!!" Kagome said out loud so everyone could hear. "So basically we have no leads as to why this is happening to us. Am I right?"

"Hn" He replied to her.

"Well this just sucks." She let out an enormous huff of breath.

"Hn"

"Well what do you suppose we do, Sesshomaru" Said a very agitated Kagome.

"We shall go and seek out Akina"

"W..Who?"

"She is an old acquaintance of mine."

"And how is she supposed to help us?"

_'Will she ever shut up?' _He thought to himself.

"She is very familiar with these types of things."

"How do know that she will help us?"

_'Are they actually having a civil conversation _Inuyasha thought to himself

'Will you ever shut up and stop asking me this Sesshomaru such foolish questions?' Thought a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

"She is in debt to This Sesshomaru so therefore she has to help out This Sesshomaru."

"But what if-" She didn't get to finish her sentance because Sesshomaru cut her off in the middle of it.

"You will stop asking those foolish questions Miko!" He said a little annoyed and a ha guessed a little to loud.

Kagome shrank back a little at what he said to her.

_'He could have just asked nicely, oh wait he's Sesshomaru...he thinks that he is way to high and mighty to be polite to any body...epically someone like me...A worthless human.'_

At that thought her eyes started to water _'That's right he thinks I'm worthless just like Inuyasha and Kouga do to I bet they think that I can't even handle my self, well guess what I can and I will prove them all wrong!'_

She blinked a couple of times trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes but her efforts failed because she let one single tear roll down her face and onto the ground.

_'How could she be crying...oh come on don't cry, now I have to go and comfort her like I always do, Damn it Sesshomaru!' _Thought Inuyasha

_'No Kagome don't cry I hate to see you like this. Well at least now I get to comfort her.' _Thought Kouga, with a sad expression on his face from seeing Kagome like that.

_DAMMIT ALL TO HELL I LET A TEAR FALL NOW I HAVE TO JUST WALK AWAY TO SAVE MYSELF THE HUMILIATION OF INUYASHA AND KOUGA TRYING TO COMFORT ME IN FRONT OF SESSHOMARU!'_ Thought a very pissed off Kagome.

_'She's...crying, I did not mean to make the girl cry, whatever I can't do anything to make her feel better in front of Kouga and Inuyasha.'_

"F..Fine then." Kagome said, but was disappointed to hear that her voice was shaky. But she didn't care...she took off to quickly to care. She just ran blindly into the woods without even noticing Sesshomaru following behind her. But when she finally came to a stop she realized that he was there.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" She screamed at him.

But as soon as she realized what she had done she was pinned to no tree in particular by the neck.

"You will do well to not yell at THIS SESSHOMARU, and to remember your place."

She just glared at him, witch surprised him a little bit, here he thought that she would have apologized to him and cower in fear, but she didn't she just glared like she wasn't sorry at all for yelling at him.

_'She is not afraid of me? Well then I guess I should fix that.'_

_'Humph, he hasn't realized yet that if he hurts me he hurts himself, well then lets see him even TRY to kill ME...HA and he thinks I'm stupid, I bet that he is about to use poison too. Well then lets teach him a lesson in trying to hurt me, I'm gunna make him hurt me and OH is he going to regret it.'_

Sesshomaru cut into her thoughts just when she was finished thinking. He started to let the poison seep out of his fingers and onto her neck he half expected her to scream out in pain but she just squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then when she opened them again she was...Smirking.

"What are you smirking at gi-"

He never got to finish his sentence because he felt a really sharp pain in his neck so he dropped her onto the ground in a heap, and that's when Inuyasha and Kouga arrived.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, WENCH"

She was rubbing her neck when she heard him ask his question and she smirked yet again which caused Sesshomaru to get even more angry.

"So...you haven't figured it out yet huh?"

"Figured what out, girl"

""HAHAHA...That when you burned me with your poison it burned you to because of the connection..."

"..."

"And you thought I was slow."

"What di-"

He couldn't finish his sentance because he heard somebody break out into laughter to his right. When he turned his head he saw none other then Inuyasha on the floor laughing and Kouga just looking shocked because the great Lord Sesshomaru was beaten by a mere human girl...even if Kagome was that mere human girl. So Sesshomaru just ignored the two others in the clearing and turned his attention back to the girl that was dusting herself off from sitting on the ground and was still smirking.

"So...How does it feel to be beaten at your own game Sesshomaru? Do tell...Because I would just LOVE to know."

"Do you mock THIS SESSHOMARU, Miko?"

She looked around her as if she were looking for somebody.

"Well...since there's no other Sesshomaru around yeah...I guess I am mocking THIS Sesshomaru" When she said the word This before Sesshomaru's name she poked him in the chest with all of the strength she could muster even though her neck was still burning like crazy, but she assumed that it would heal soon enough considering that Sesshomaru WAS a Taiyokai.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!!"

Kagome grabbed her side and squeezed it as hard as she could to try and stop the pain that was rushing through her while Inuyasha and Kouga came rushing to her side in less time then she could even blink.

_'OWWWWWWWWW!!! Shit not now OWOWOWOWOW!!!'_

_'I knew I shouldn't have let her say that to Sesshomaru...I didn't even see him do anything...it must just be the poision but wait it's already healed because of Sesshomaru's demonic powers...So what could it be...I..I smell blood...oh no!!! K..Kagome!!!'_

_'Oh no what's wrong with her I smell her blood and she's in pain but I don't even see a cut and she looks like she's in ALOT of pain. KAGOME!!!...please be alright!!!.'_

_'What is wrong with the Miko...I didn't even touch her...Sure I wanted to slit her throat right then and there...but I didn't do anything...OWW!!!...what the hell I have pain in my side I think that that is where the girl is hurting, but we didn't feel the same pain before...we just got hurt in the same spot...I guess that our little connection is growing stronger...but the question is; Why is she in pain?'_

"SESSHOMARU!!!"

_'I can't let them know the I am in this much pain.'_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER SESSHOMARU!!!...K..Kagomae..a..are you okay?"

"H..Hai...sorry.." She stood up straight now and was about to walk away and go to the lake but she turned to say something over her shoulder"Oh and it is not Sesshomaru's fault it just that time of month...hehe"

"Miko" He sent a shiver down his own spine at how harsh his voice was, he hadn't intended it to come out so cold. So he took a deep breath to calm him self.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the cold and harsh tone of his voice.

"Yeah." She tried to sound as calm as she could.

"Are you saying that this pain in my side is because you are going through your menstrual cycle?"

"HUH?...But I thought that we only had the same cuts...not shared pain to...How can that be?...WAIT...D..Did you say that you fell pain in ur side?"

"Hn"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" She dropped down onto the floor because she was laughing so hard.

"Just WHAT do you find so funny Miko" He said getting agitated again because Kagome laughing at him every two seconds was getting on his nerves...ALOT!!!

"You..HA...have a menstrual cramp...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"And just what exactly is so funny about that...Miko?" He said the word 'Miko' with a bit of sarcasm in his voice because he knew it would piss her off...and it did.

She got up off of the ground and walked right up into his face...she was so close that their faces were mere centimeters away from each other's...She pulled up her arm so the her hand was rubbing his face, She ran her thumbs right along the magenta stripes on his face...She leaned forward to look like she was going to kiss him and she could see the look of lust in his eyes and smirked a little bit...but when there lips were so close that they were just barely touching each other she said in the most seducing voice she could muster...

"My name...is...Kagome" She said it really airy so that her breath was on his lips, and when he went for the kiss she pulled back and slapped him right across the face.

**"KA-GO-ME, GET IT, GOT IT...GOOD!!!"**

And with that she stormed off into the forest leaving a very dumbfounded Sesshomaru, and a gaping Inuyasha and Kouga.

But right when she reached the safety of the trees she let suck a big smirk cross her face that you couldn't even call it a smirk because it was more like a gigantic grin/smirk/smile all put together into one.

* * *

Tee Hee Hee...A cliffie...Please don't kill me...I..I just couldn't help myself... 

Well you guys and gals know the drill R&R.


	7. Wondering Off

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever and I wont give you any excuses because I know that you guys and gals don't want to listen to it so...on with the story.

* * *

**What happened last chapter:**

"My name...is...Kagome" She said it really airy so that her breath was on his lips, and when he went for the kiss she pulled back and slapped him right across the face.

**"KA-GO-ME, GET IT, GOT IT...GOOD!!!"**

And with that she stormed off into the forest leaving a very dumbfounded Sesshomaru, and a gaping Inuyasha and Kouga.

But right when she reached the safety of the trees she let suck a big smirk cross her face that you couldn't even call it a smirk because it was more like a gigantic grin/smirk/smile all put together into one.

* * *

Sesshomaru was completely stunned at what just happened he had no idea that Kagome would do something like that but he guessed that he was no one to say because he doesn't travel with her. 

When she started to walk away he couldn't even move and when he finally came back from -wherever he went all he could do was watch her walk away, and then stare at the spot where she disappeared.

* * *

If you thought that Sesshomaru was stunned then you should have seen the looks on Inuyasha and Kouga's faces (It was priceless). 

_'OH KAMI!!! I had no idea that Kagome would do such a thing...epically to SESSHOMARU...I mean the seducing thing was enough but slapping him across the face...that was just..just...wrong!'_ Thought Kouga.

_'THAT BASTARD I COULD SEE IT IN HIS EYES HE WANTED TO **KISS** KAGOME...SINCE WHEN HAS SESSHOMARU OF ALL PEOPLE THE ICE PRINCE HIMSELF LIKED ANYBODY ESPICALLY A HUMAN MIKO...I MEAN COME ON IT'S KAGOME FOR KAMI'S SAKE...BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY SINCE WHEN HAS KAGOME EVER BEEN LIKE THAT I MEAN ESPICALLY WITH SESSHOMARU MY ENIMY WHO TRIES TO KILL ME AND NOT TO MENTION **HER TOO** ON A DAILY BASIS UGHH I'VE GOT A HEADACHE!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Wait..ka...Kagome!!!" Inuyasha whispered and went after her.

And as usual Kouga followed because he didn't want absolutely ANYBODY alone with HIS Kagome. "Wait for me... I don't want you to be alone with MY Kagome and try anything with her."

"Leave her be, she wishes to be alone."

They both stopped dead in there tracks and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"And, How would you of all people know what Kagome wants?" Inuyasha stated with a hint of anger in his voice and a dumbfounded look on his face.

"This Sesshomaru knows because our 'Bond' just got stronger, and This Sesshomaru can tell you now that she feels it too."

"What? What do you mean your bond just got stronger'?"

"This Sesshomaru 'means' as you put it, that This Sesshomaru can now feel her emotions and This Sesshomaru is positive that the Miko can too."

"OH KAMI!!! I feel so bad for Kagome, here comes along a nice, sweet, innocent young girl and she gets STUCK knowing what the ice prince himself is feeling...I feel so bad for her..."

"What was that wolf" Sesshomaru said getting pissed off at the insult from the other lord.

"WHAT?!...OH..OH N..NOTHING!!!..NOTING AT ALL!!!"

"This Sesshomaru hopes that you said nothing." He said narrowing his eyes a little.

"Well I..I di..didn-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Inuyasha cut him off saying. "Well as much as I love seeing Kouga so scared that he almost pisses his pants-," Kouga gave Inuyasha the meanest look anybody could ever possibly imagine when he said that. " -Kagome is still running off into the woods by herself with out her arrows...so basically she's defencele-"

He never finished his sentence because he saw a blur of white pass him followed by delayed wind

(A/N: because Sesshie-Koi runs so fast that a giant gust of wind follows him..for those of you who are slow...lol jk...d..don't k..kill me!!! tee hee hee...runs off scared shitless comes back an hour later from all of that running... okaaaayyy soooooo...on with the story...tee hee hee!!!)

and a delayed Kouga with Inuyasha following close behind him.

* * *

Kagome was still walking through the woods thinking if what she did to Sesshomaru wasn't that bad. 

_'Was I to hard on him I mean I could actually SEE the lust, and want in his eyes?' **'No he deserved it' **'Wh..Who are you???'** 'Who do you think I am...I'm your conscience...DUHHH!!!...WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS!?!!...I feel so insulted that you of all people don't even know who I am...UGHH!!! THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE!!!' **'Oh I..I'm s..sorry-...hey wait a minute your MY conscience...how can you say that to ME if I'M YOU!?' **'Easy I just say it...you know when you open your mouth and a sound comes out...yeah that would be saying it.' **'UGGGHHH!!! The nerve of you...and to think!!!...your technically ME!!!...but whatever getting back to the matters at hand...do you think that I was to hard on Sesshoma-' __**'NO!!!...he was rude and he deserved what he got!!!'**_

_'Yeah but that look of want and lust in his eyes when I was about to kiss him was real...and so was the hurt expression that he gave me after I slapped him...and the hurt expression didn't come from the slap because I didn't hit him to hard so that it didn't hurt me or him TOO much but...hey what's this feeling it's..it's...I think that is a sense of Sesshomaru...but he didn't follow me I even heard him tell Inuyasha and Kouga not to follow me...then maybe it's...it's how he's feeling...OH KAMI HELP ME...NOW I CAN FEEL WHAT HES FEELING TOO!!!...Wait this is a feeling of distress...distress??? Why would it be distress???'_

Just when she was done thinking that she wished she hadn't because she thought of scenarios that could happen and they weren't all to pretty and that's when she sensed someone else's aura...and it wasn't Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's, or Kouga's.

"Shit" She whispered to herself.

"Dammit...How do I always manage to get my self into these situations?"

When she was done saying that she heard a twig snap behind her. So she spun around and looked for whatever it was that was following her. She saw a large shadow in the dark so she gathered her courage.

_'COME ON GIRL GET IT TOGETHER...DON'T FLIP OUT OR GET SCARED, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THIS THING...ERR...WHATEVER IT IS HEAD ON!!!'_

She would have kept encouraging herself but she got interrupted by the demon stepping out of the shadows...IT WAS HUGE!!!...Kagome didn't know what to call it by its looks so she decided that 'The Thing' was fine for her in her mind. But when it started to approach her she started to back away...her words of encouragement weren't doing anything at all for her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was at a dead full out run to find Kagome he couldn't let anything happen to her. 

_'Why did she have to go and mask her scent This Sesshomaru knows that she wanted to be alone but Inuyasha and Kouga didn't and that's exactly why she DID mask her scent.'_

"DAMN!!!" He exclaimed.

Just when he thought that he was gaining on her he felt her grow scared, Pissed off, wary, Then Pissed off again all in the same minute. So if even possible...he did the only thing that he could do for now...Run.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kouga werent running nearly as fast as Sesshomaru was but hey it didn't matter to Sesshomaru that he was worried because no one would find out besides Kagome and he knew that she wouldn't say anything and just to get the two off of his back he told them to go the other way just to make sure that she didn't turn or something, even though he knew that she had went the way he was going...How he knew that...He had no clue he could just...feel it inside him somewhere but he was one hundred percent positive that she went that way. 

As Inuyasha and Kouga were still trying to sniff out Kagomes scent Inuyasha could have sworn that he heard a scream come from the other way, but when he asked Kouga he said that he didn't hear anything but Inuyasha assumed that because of his Dog Demon ears he picked up what was probably Kagome's scream...which was coming from the other way so they decided to go back to they way that Sesshomaru took. Deciding it best not to let him be alone with Kagome if he found her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still running at his dead pace until he heard a scream coming from ahead of him...but it was still miles away...He knew that if Kagome was in danger that he would never make it in time to save her. So he just ran even faster. He ran so fast that he even started to break a sweat. 

_'Please be alright Kagome!!!'_

* * *

DUH, DUH, DUHHH!!!...What will happen next will the oh so famous Kagome die!!! Or will the even more famous Sesshomaru get to her in time!!! ORRR will neither happen!!! 

Guess you'll just have to read the next chappie to find out.

Oh and sorry about ghe whole cliffie thinggy...tee hee hee!!!

Well you guys and gals know the drill...R&R (Read And Review)

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	8. The Unexpected

I am sooo, so, so, so sorry that I left you guys and gals with a cliffie. Smiles nervously Starts to back away ever so slowly while right eye twitches 'HEHEHEHEHE' Nervousness is evident 'Sooooooooooooooo...AGHGH OH MY GOSH...A-UHHH-GIANT BIGFOOT BEHIND YOU!!!' Everybody...that means you peopple (The Readers) turns and looks for the big foot Sneaks away and starts to run as fast as possible while you suckers are looking for the "Big Foot" Ha!!!...Who would fall for that one...uhhh not you of course...tee hee hee, nervousness comes back along with the twitch.

OOOOOOOOKKKK!!! Soooooooooo...on with the story!!!

* * *

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

Sesshomaru was still running at his dead pace until he heard a scream coming from ahead of him...but it was still miles away...He knew that if Kagome was in danger that he would never make it in time to save her. So he just ran even faster. He ran so fast that he even started to break a sweat.

_'Please be alright Kagome!!!'_

* * *

When the demon was about to strike Kagome took a few steps back as fast as she could and the demon just barely missed giving her a really deep and most likely painful wound, but instead it gave her a long gash on her leg and even though pain went surging through her body she still got up to at least TRY and defend herself. 

When the demon tried to strike her for the second time, this time in the stomach, she jumped back as fast as she could and ended up rolling on the ground a couple more feet away from the demon. When she got over the pain of the dirt that entered the wound in her leg, she checked her stomach to make sure that the demon didn't do any damage.

When she looked down her stomach was perfectly fine, even though her shirt was not...It had a huge gash in it running from her left side to her right and she thought about it for a moment.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still running at a dead pace when he felt what he thought to be Kagome's feelings. At first they were a mixture of pain, and anger. Then it was victory, pain, and thankfulness. After that it was victory again, then wariness, and then something that even The Great Lord Sesshomaru didn't see coming...It was confidence, and sorrow. 

_(A/N: If you guys and gals don't know what each of the feelings go to then just send me a message or whatever and I will tell you what they go to...OKAAAY...Soooooo...On with the story!!!)_

He just kept running as fast as he could assuming that Kagome was dodging most of the blows from whatever type of demon she was fighting against. He was hoping that she could keep stalling and that he would make it in time to save her...and not to mention himself but he just now thought of himself dying, He completely forgot about the whole thing where if she dies he dies...but if he forgot about that then...what was making him worry about her.

_'I can't think about this now...I have to focus on saving kagome!!!'_

So he kept running at his dead pace until he heard a really loud squeal/scream coming from about a couple miles up ahead. Even though it was a few miles away it still hurt his sensitive ears, he was positive that Inuysha and Kouga both heard it...no matter how far away they were by now.

He was still running when he heard the scream and was thinking about how Inuyasha and Kouga must have heard the scream until his thoughts were interrupted by a sense of Horrifying Fear overcoming him.

_'SHIT!!!...Kagome please...'_

He never finished that thought, One because he didn't want to, and Two because he started running so fast that he couldn't even think about anything anymore besides saving Kagome.

* * *

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the demon trying to strike her again..But this time she couldn't dodge the blow because there was a tree right behind her, and if she went left she would surely hit the demons claws because that's the way it was coming from and if she went right she would still be hit and it would hit her legs, and she wouldn't be able to run away or dodge anymore. So she did the last thing that she could think of...jump out of the way but she made sure that it hit something else besides her legs. 

So the next closest thing was...Her Stomach.

Right when it hit her stomach she let out a squeal/scream because of the pain and the squeal was because Sesshomaru wasn't there to save her yet.

She tried to get up and failed the first time but the second time she managed to stand...BARELY. When the demon attacked again he just missed her, because she jumped out of the way. She got up again ignoring the pain as much as she could...But when she stood and saw the demon only mere feet away from her she panicked and couldn't move at all.

She saw the demon pick up it's clawed paw..ERR whatever you call it...She watched it go to strike her. But to her it seemed like everything was going in slow motion.

* * *

As Inuyasha and Kouga were on there way back because of the scream they heard before they heard an even louder scream one that was so loud it hurt Inuyasha's ears...even from hoe far they were. But this time Inuyasha and Kouga were positive that it was Kagome who was screaming. 

They were thankful that she was alive, but after that scream they werent so sure,. Mostly they were wondering why Sesshomaru wasn't there yet to save her.

_'DAMMIT!!!...Why hasn't Sesshomaru gotten there to save her yet!?!?!?...Could it be that he's just going to let her die?...But no..He couldn't do that because..because then he'd die also. That's a relief that he can't just leave her. But still...Why hasn't he gotten there yet!?!?!?!?!?!?'_

_'DAMMIT!!!...If Dog Breath's mangy brother doesn't get there in time to save My Kagome...then it'll be the end of him!!!'_

So the two kept on running because it was all that they really could do.

* * *

_'I'm almost there Kagome...HANG ONN!!!'_

He kept running until he smelt blood...And ALOT of it. When he identified it as Kagome's blood he quickly ran into the clearing.

When he got there he saw the worst thing that he could have imagined...He was too late...The Demon was already 75 done with his swing...He was to late.

But he could still try...

* * *

Just as the Demon swung at her and was about a centimeter away from slashing her chest and killing her...She saw Sesshomaru. 

But she knew it was to late. So she smiled at him...she was about to whisper 'I'm Sorry', but the unexpected happened...there was a flash of blinding light.

* * *

Sesshomaru was about to take the blow instead even though he knew that she would get hurt...but he knew that this way they would both live...Then something unexpected happened...He saw a blinding light so he turned away from it, and then he felt something warm wash over him.

When he turned back around he saw that the Demon was gone...He felt something heavy on his ankle so he looked down and thought...

_'WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

* * *

Kagome was shocked to say the least when she saw that the Demon disintegrated right in front of her eyes...but when she felt something heavy on her ankle she looked down and the first thing she thought was...

'_AWWWW CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

* * *

DUH, DUH, DUHHHHH!!! Sorry another cliffie I just had to do this just to get on your nerves...BTW (By The Way) Please don't kill me...I promise to update soon...Tee Hee Hee!!!

**But I wanted to ask you guys and gals something...**

**On a scale of 1-10 (1-Being the lowest, and 10-Being the highest) What would you give my story so far???**

Well you guys and gals can send it over a Review or whatever...but you know the drill...R&R!!!

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	9. A new frendship

Hey all,

I am so sorry it took me this long to update, I have been on vacation and have not really had the time, so I will try and update TWO chapters...YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!...nd omg I have just found out that I was spelling Kogas name wrong...I watched an episode of Inuyasha and it was the episode where they first meet him...(there soo far behind...lolz)...but in the title they said Kougas name...and it wasn't 'Kouga" (The way I have been spelling it)...it was 'Koga" (The new way I am going to be spelling it)...So if I screw up and spell his name like 'Kouga" forgive me please...'cause I'm not used to it.

Well On With The Story:

* * *

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

Sesshomaru was about to take the blow instead even though he knew that she would get hurt...but he knew that this way they would both live...Then something unexpected happened...He saw a blinding light so he turned away from it, and then he felt something warm wash over him.

When he turned back around he saw that the Demon was gone...He felt something heavy on his ankle so he looked down and thought...

_'WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

* * *

Kagome was shocked to say the least when she saw that the Demon disintegrated right in front of her eyes...but when she felt something heavy on her ankle she looked down and the first thing she thought was... 

'_AWWWW CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

* * *

**_My Sweet, Chapter 9:_**

Inuyasha and Koga were still running at there dead pace when they saw a bright flash of whitish/pinkish (I know there not words...At least I don't think that they are...but, any ways...bare with me please!!!)...Even though they were still far away from Sesshomaru and Kagome, it was still very bright and both Inuyasha and Koga had to shield there eyes.

When the flash of blinding light was over both Inuyasha and Koga unshielded their eyes...They looked ahead of them at where the light came from and then at each other...

"What the HELL was that!?!?!?" They both said simultaneously.

"I don't know but something tells me that Kagome is safe...Finally." Inuyasha said that last part to himself.

Inuyasha took off at full speed but stopped before he exited the clearing because he noticed that Koga wasn't behind him.

"Hey, are you coming or what!?"

"Don't you think that since Kagome is safe we shouldn't have to rush?"

"What are you out of breath already, You Mangy Wolf?"

He sputtered incredulously.

"Shut the hell up you 'Mutt Face', I just thought that...never mind" He was yelling until that last part. _"I just thought that Kagome would want some time alone with Se-Lord Sesshomaru, Since she seems to like him, and even though I Love Kagome...I want her to be happy. So if she's happy with the Lord them I guess so am I.'_

"Well then, What are you waiting for? Lets go."

"Oh R-Right." He said softly.

"Hey Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...O-Of course. Why do you ask?" He said raising his voice to a people person level, even though Inuyasha could hear him because of his Doggie Ears.

_'I guess he did notice that I'm not myself, **It's Kagome stupid, she's turning away from us...THATS WHY I'M SAD STUPID.**' _Koga thought to himself wishing that he could say it out loud, but he would never because it's INUYASHA.

'_Okay I HAVE to do this...for Kagome's sake...I NEED to make amends with Koga...and I think that now might be the only chance that I get for it.'_

"Look Koga...I-I know that something's bothering you, and I want you to tell me, you know...'Guy Talk' or whatever Kagome called it, talk to me not as someone who is your enemy but as your friend."

_'Damn it Kagome if he blows me off I'm going to be pisse-' _He would have kept on thinking but he was cut off by Koga.

"Okay I'll tell you." _'Dammit I hope I'm doing the right thing by telling him this...But I guess that, that must have been hard for Inuyasha to do that just now, but still I guess we could be friends/allies.'_

"Well then...Spill it."

"Okay Fine... CoughCough 'Nosey' Cough"

"What was that Koga." Inuyasha said in a sarcastic/playful voice, and then he realized what he had just said.

'_That's the first time I have ever said his name out loud to him.'_

_'That's the first time he has ever called me by my name.'_

Koga cleared his throat to break the dramatically rising tension in the air. "So...Let's just talk while we head over to where Kagome and Sesshomaru are while I tell you what's bothering me."

They were walking no more then TWO seconds when Inuyasha said,

"Well alright then were walking and you still haven't spilled it."

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going...Pushy." He was hoping that calling Inuyasha names would distract him from what Koga was going to tell him. The only reason Koga didn't want to tell Inuyasha was because he thought that if he told him, Inuyasha would rush off to go 'Save' Kagome even though she didn't need saving. He thinks that Inuyasha wont be able to let go of Kagome until she tells him herself that she Loves someone else.

"Hey, Why are you trying to change the subject!?, Why were you acting so strange, and seemed so hurt back there!?, And...Why don't you want to go run to see Kagome, because what if she's hurt!?!?!?!?!?!?"

_'Dammit...He's not taking the bait...So...He IS smarter then he looks...But Dammit all to hell...I guess I have to tell him now...Sorry Kagome, I can't stall Inuyasha any longer.'_

"Okay...I was trying to change the subject..Beca...Because I know that you won't take what I have to say very lightly. I was acting so strange back in the clearing because I just realized something that was painful even though I know that I'm doing the write thing by letting her go. Last but not least I don't want to run to go see Kagome because I think that she just needs some alone time."

"Okaaay...What do you mean I won't take what you have to say lightly.."

_'Please don't have heard me say 'Her'...I didn't mean for that to come out. But...Hopefully he will understand that last part so that **I** of all the people in this god forsaken HELL...DO NOT have to tell him what I meant by the last thing I said...OH but then again it would give me- I mean Kagome and Sesshomaru some more time alone time together...HMMMMMMMMMMM...Nope I hope he gets it...Sorry Kagome bu-'_

He didn't get to finish what he was thinking because Inuyasha kept on talking...and since Koga got to think about so many things, He guessed that Inuyasha was also thinking because Koga just now noticed that while he was thinking Inuyasha had stopped talking...

**_'YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _**He celebrated to himself.

"You were sad back in the clearing because you realized that now you have no chance with Kagome because...Because Y-You think that her and Sesshomaru LIKE each-OTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! I HIT THE MARK THERE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _Koga once again celebrated to himself.

"Bu-But why would you give Kagome up that easily I mean she's like everything...How cou-...How!!!!????!!!???!!??!?"

"Be-Because if Kagome is HAPPY...with Sesshomaru then I guess that I'm happy to, because if she is Happy...then so am I...I want he to have a great and long lasting life...D-Don't you???" He whispered the last part of the sentence so quietly that Inuyasha could barely even hear it...but he did...just enough to understand what Kouga had said.

"WHAT...HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT...SESSHOMARU DOESN'T DESERVE HER!!!!????!!!???!!??!?"

"You may not think so and neither do I...but Kagome's and angel, and not even me and you put together DESERVE her, and you know it...But at least this way she's Happy and well protected, because other then you, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and I. There is no one in this world who I would trust to protect Kagome's life."

"I gue-guess your right, I guess that if Kagome is happy, then so am I."

"Yeah I know how you feel."

"Yeah..."

They were both thinking about nothing in particular but a couple of minutes later I think that they were both thinking he almost same exact thing...Just this time, Inuyasha was the first one to actually come out and say it.

"Koga?"

"Yeah"

"You do know that if you tell ANYONE about our conversation earlier...I'll be forced to kill you."

"Yeah I know... Not that you could beat me or anything..."

"Is that a challenge, you Mangy Wolf?"

"Why...I think it is, What do you know, Oh wait my bad stupid question, I know the answer to it already."

"Oh yeah and what is that WOLF!?"

"You know Nothing...but a lot"

"GRR-What?"

"You heard me...Oh and don't tell anyone about that either."

"Yeah I won't...You can trust me...Friends???..."

Inuyasha stopped walking and stuck out his had to Koga, Who also stopped walking so that he could shake his hand.

"Friends"

They both had no idea of how this had happened...but...Whatever did happen, They were Happy it did

* * *

So sorry I just had to put something corny into the story...It's just my way of life...Oh and I'm still very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry...Oh and while I'm still apologizing I may as well just say that I am VERY sorry if you guys and gals were looking forward to this chapter being about Sesshomaru and Kagome and there little Situation that they are having...but nope...do you want to know why...DO YA???, DO YA???...well it's becauuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee... ... ... ... TAKES A HUMONGO BREATH OF AIR FOR ALL THAT SHE HAS TO SAY...'I'm Evil...Tee Hee Hee!!!' 

TTFN

Till Next Time

You know the drill...R&R...BYE!!!

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	10. A Single Tear

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anybody in this story unless I make them up, but no I do not own the new person, Susanoo so don't sew me...PLEAAAAASE...PWETTY PWETTY PWEEZE WIF SHUGA ON ZA TOP.

* * *

Hey all, 

Well since I left the story at a cliffie and I took so long to update and I usually update every two weeks...(ISH), I am going to do it now, and not just because I have a life to get back to and it will be awhile before I get the chance to update the next chapter after this, It is because I want to try to put the horns back into my head by doing a good-ISH deed.

---Well...On with the story---

* * *

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

"You do know that if you tell ANYONE about our conversation earlier...I'll be forced to kill you."

"Yeah I know... Not that you could beat me or anything..."

"Is that a challenge, you Mangy Wolf?"

"Why...I think it is, What do you know, Oh wait my bad, stupid question, I know the answer to it already."

"Oh yeah and what is that WOLF!?"

"You know Nothing...but a lot"

"GRR-What?"

"You heard me...Oh and don't tell anyone about that either."

"Yeah I won't...You can trust me...Friends???..."

Inuyasha stopped walking and stuck out his hand to Koga, Who also stopped walking so that he could shake his hand.

"Friends"

They both had no idea of how this had happened...but...Whatever did happen, They were Happy it did.

* * *

**My Sweet Chapter 10:**

"AWWW!!!...Dammit it all to hell. Only this can happen to me."

"You think that this does not bother This Sesshomaru.Well This Sesshomaru has his own lands to protect and isn-"

He said to Kagome, but the stopped when he saw the expression on her face...She just looked at him with a blank expression. He thought that she looked as if she didn't understand what he had just said. But then Sesshomaru realized that she wasn't looking directly at him.

_'It seems as if she's...almost not looking at This Sesshomaru. As if she is looking behind.'_

When Sesshomaru followed her gaze he turned around and saw..._'So...THIS is a guardian.'_

"Se..Sesshomaru..." She would have continued but he held up a hand as if to stop her. So she guessed that he would explain what was going on and also who was standing in front of them two. She also assumed that this person or whatever he was, was VERY high up in power, because of the feeling she got from him. That was why she was speechless before. It was just because he seemed so...serene and...and, peaceful.

"So...You are a guardian?"

"Yes, I am" The man said.

* * *

He was a very Tall man, With long back hair that had a bluish/whitish tint toward the end of it. It was nearly down to the end of his butt. His eye's, Kagome thought were ONE of the most beautiful sets that she had ever seen. The other's being Sesshomarus'...of course... 

(A/N...DUHHHHHHH!!!)

She had always thought that Sesshomarus' eyes were the most beautiful that she had ever seen...once she actually saw them when Sesshomaru showed feeling in 'Em.

But yea, The...'Guardians'...eyes were the palest shade of blue that Kagome thought they almost looked grey.

He was a well built demon who looked like he could kill almost anybody with one strike.

The Guardian was wearing a regular training outfit that consisted of a white Kosode (The baggy shirts that they wear), with a blue Hakama (The Baggy pants), and had the traditional Japanese sandals.

He was no ordinary demon, Kagome knew that. But she had never heard of an actual guardian before.

* * *

"My name is Susanoo, Th-" Susanoo didn't get to finish his sentence because Kagome interrupted him. 

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!...You're Susanoo, like THE Susanoo"

"Yes..."

"Kagome don-" Sesshomaru tried to warn, but she cut him off also.

"I know what I am doing" She snapped at Sesshomaru. "You're the god of the sea. When she said that it shocked even Sesshomaru.

"How do YOU, a mere human Miko know of me?" He asked, completely baffled as to how a mere human could have possibly heard of him.

_'Woops, I guess humans back in this Era aren't supposed to know of Susanoo yet, but whatever, I will just tell him the truth since he hasn't even given me a mean look since he got here, I guess he is not a threat to me or Sesshomaru.'_

"Well...I have heard of you because I am not of this Era." She told him proudly.

"Not of this Era?" Susanoo said sounding very dumbfounded.

"Yup that's right. I am not of this Er-" Just then she realized her mistake.

_'OH NO, I never told Sesshomaru that I am from the future an-'_ She didn't get to finish thinking to herself because Susanoo started talking again.

"Well the other Guardians failed to mention that little detail when they somehow managed to suck me into watching over you two while they bounded you guys toge-" He stopped in Mid-Sentence because he had just realized that he told them why everything has been going on between them.

"Wait what do you mean?...That YOU'RE the reason me and Sesshomaru are practically the same person?" She looked furious.

"Yup that'll about do it."

"So you mean to tell me that YOU are ALSO the reason that Sesshomaru and I are CHAINED TOGETHER by the ANKLES...**LITERALLY**"

"UMMM...Technically no, because it was the other guardians who decided to do it...I thought that it was a bad idea but I got stuck watching over you two anyway's...So now I have to sit back and watch you're's and Sesshomaru's every move."

"y- Wait a minute...our EVERY move...like when I am bathing and stuff" Kagome all of a sudden felt very violated, and exposed.

When she was done speaking, Susanoo saw her shift uncomfortably.

"No," He heard her take a sigh of relief. "I don't watch private moments like that just how you two act."

"Oh Thank the heavens...BUT STILL I CAN NOT BELIEVE THA-" She didn't finish her sentence because when she looked over at Sesshomaru she saw that his facial expression was blank, and he appeared to be deep in his mind, thinking, or just sorting things out.

She was worried about him so she dropped everything that she was doing, and saying. She dropped her anger and all because she was worried about him.

"Se..Sesshomaru.. a-are you okay?" She squinted her eyes a little bit to try and figure out why he hadn't said anything in a while.

_'Wow this young girl was just about ready to chop my head off but when she saw the look on Sesshomarus' face she was worried and dropped absolutely EVERYTHING just to make sure that he was okay...Hmm...It seems that our plan is working.'_

When Sesshomaru heard his name he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to the source of the kind, and caring soft voice in which he had heard call out to him.

"Yes, Miko" When he spoke to her his voice was soft, and when he noticed, he immediately hardened his shell and added Miko in a rude tone to make up for the softness in his voice at first.

She looked caring at first, then pissed off because he called her Miko and not only that he said it in a rude tone, and what seemed like a mocking voice...She was about to yell at him when she noticed why he had said that to her. When she realized, her expression softened to a look of almost pain, and sadness for him. Though it wasn't quite at the point of pity.

"Sesshomaru" She said his name in the softest, and kindest most caring voice she could muster.

_'She looks almost...sad for This Sesshoamru. Almost caring. Does she want to This Sesshomaru to let her in?'_ Sesshomaru thought. When he realized that she was trying to get to know him and to be friends with him. That she wanted him to let her in. He softened his resolve a little bit. But only a little bit.

_'Does this girl actually want to get to know Sesshomaru? Does she really want to get into his head so badly that it is killing her inside? I mean she looks like she is going to cry if he doesnt let her in to his head...And the Miko even managed to get Sesshomaru to soften up a bit, but I bet that when she is not around he will go back to being cruel and noncaring. Is he falling for her? And her for him?'_

When he did not answer her she repeated herself.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said in the same quiet tone that she had said his name in before.

Still there was no answer.

_'This Sesshomaru MUST not answer her. For if This Sesshomaru does answer her...**I** will loose myself.'_

_She waited, and waited..._

No Answer

"Sesshomaru" She whispered one last time as a single lonely tear drop fell from her eye, onto her cheek, and then to the cold hard dirt ground in which she felt like dropping to her knees on.

* * *

Well...That's it for this chapter, and I hope all of you liked it. Review and tell me what you think...and I made Sesshomaru say 'I' for like the first time in EVER!!! That's why it's bolded, and just incase you were wondering why he said it...It was because he was loosing himself...That was point that I tried to get through in this chapter. 

Well TTFN.

---'Till Next Time---

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	11. Questions?

Hey All,

Guess What???...I got AAAAAAA...PUPPY...YAYYYY!!!

He is a Yellow Labrador Retriever, and we named him 'Butters' as in Butter Scotch. Tee Hee Hee.

Well...I know that you all probably and absolutely !!!HATE!!! me because it has taken me so long to update this chapter.

But I want each and every one of you to know that I am Terribly, and also Deeply sorry that it DID take me this long to update...

I also want all of you peoples to know that I Had already started this chapter when things came up!!!

-Not an excuse I know...But I hope that maybe it will do for you Guys and Gals out there to forgive this poor, poor little person and keep Reading my story and Reviewing it...If you do decide to keep Reading and Reviewing I will be forever and BEYOND grateful for just that.

Thank You All...And now---On With The Story!!!---Thanks Again. Tee Hee Hee.

* * *

**What Happened Last Chapter:**

_'Does this girl actually want to get to know Sesshomaru? Does she really want to get into his head so badly that it is killing her inside? I mean she looks like she is going to cry if he doesn't let her in to his head...And the Miko even managed to get Sesshomaru to soften up a bit, but I bet that when she is not around he will go back to being cruel and non caring. Is he falling for her? And her for him?'_

When he did not answer her she repeated herself.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said in the same quiet tone that she had said his name in before.

Still there was no answer.

_'This Sesshomaru MUST not answer her. For if This Sesshomaru does answer her...**I** will loose myself.'_

_She waited, and waited..._

No Answer

"Sesshomaru" She whispered one last time as a single lonely tear drop fell from her eye, onto her cheek, and then to the cold hard dirt ground in which she felt like dropping to her knees on.

* * *

"Hey Koga hurry it up will ya, I think that they are close." 

"Huh??? Whu?!?! Hey wait!!!...Your Telling ME of all people to hurry up?!" He sputtered exasperatedly.

"Yeah actually **_I_** am!!!"

"Well fine then I guess that you want me to go my faster huh???" Koga was waiting for the conversation to end so that he could take off at his full pace and out run Inuyasha just for fun...And maybe to piss him off...Just a little bit...(Not...Try ALOT!!!)

"Wait...You mean that this whole time I was going so slow waiting for you to catch up to me, you werent even going at your REGULAR pace."

Inuyasha was beginning to get pissed off now.

"Ummm...Yeah, Yeah that Pretty much sums it all up."

Koga was getting ready to take off running at his fastest until he saw the serious look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Are you SERIOUS!?!?!?!!?"

"Yeah Duhhh...Why would I lie, I mean I have absolutely no reason to"

"UGHH!!!...Well what ever J..Just...Hurry it up will ya?"

"Yeah fine" Koga said while his eyes were starting to narrow. He was wondering why Inuyasha was in such a rush.

They were walking for maybe a couple of minutes now, and Inuyasha kept looking a Koga strangely.

_'Hmmm...It seems almost as if Koga is having an argument with himself...What ever, I have to focus on the task of getting to Kagome...NOW!!!'_

Just then Inuyasha saw Koga's expression change from Disturbed, to Pissed off, then to Wonder, and then at last...Resolve.

Inuyasha was going to ask Koga what was wrong when Koga looked like he was going to speak, so Inuyasha assumed that he was about to find out what was bothering him anyway's.

_'Better let him tell me in his own time.'_

Inuyasha would have kept thinking when he was pulled out of his thoughts by Koga coming to an abrupt stop. He would have kept walking because he didn't know that Koga had stopped walking until the Wolf grabbed his arm swiftly, and abruptly.

Inuyasha was about to say 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!??!?!!?' When Kouga started to speak softly...So softly that Inuyasha could barely even pick up what he was saying...Even with his heightened hearing because of his Dog Ears.

"Inuyasha" He whispered.

"Yeah, What is it, Wolf?"

"Why are you in such a rush to get to Kagome?" He looked up at Inuyasha then...His tone, and voice just a little bit higher now.

_'Please don't let it be what I think it is!!!'_ Koga practically cried out to himself in his head.

"I...I"

---He was speechless---

_'He's Speechless?...No!!!'_

"Why are you speechless???" His voice getting higher, along with his tone.

Still no answer

"Why!?!??!?!!?"

He was getting angry now...

_'It can't be why I think it is...It just can't be!!!'_

"Inuyasha???" He tried to lower his tone...It wasn't working.

He still had no answer

"TELL ME INUYASHA...TELL ME...**NOW!!!**'

"I..It's because I..I..."

Here it comes...

"It's because I..."

Just then they heard a scream that cut them both off...

* * *

"WHY!?!!?" Kagome screamed practically at the top of her lungs 

"Why what Miko?" Sesshomaru said in the calmest, and quietest voice that he could muster.

"Why won't you let me in Sesshomaru...WHY?!?!?!" She said trying to calm down...That didn't work...Not one bit.

She was to pissed, and Saddened to be, or even ACT calm...Especially around Sesshomaru of all people. She avoided his gaze now. Either looking at her own feet, or his.

"Miko" He warned.

"No"

"No what, MIko?"

"No...I will not stop I don't care...I want to know...Why won't you let me in???" She said in a shaky voice.

"MIKO" He said dangerously.

"What are you going to do to me huh???...There is nothing that you can do...Because guess what...If you hurt me, you hurt your self so go ahead...Hit me!!!"

"Miko"

"No go ahead...HIT ME!!!...No wait...Better yet...Draw your sword, Stab me I don't care...Because guess what!?!?"

"WHAT," He said loudly at first and then gathering his cool collected self he finished "Miko"

"If you kill me...You die too...And I can die peacefully knowing that..."

He knew that was a lie. He smelt it in her scent, and he could also sense it, and he knew that Kagome knew that she didn't want him dead and also that he knew it too.

She lowered her voice to a whisper now."But the question is..." She looked directly into his eyes. "Can you..."

When she looked up into his eyes there was such intensity in them that Sesshomaru was taken aback for a moment...But only for a moment.

She held his steady gaze...But he saw those brown orbs flicker. She couldn't fool him and he couldn't fool her He knew, and so did she.

_'What was that I saw in her eyes...It looked almost as if..as if it was..No I..It couldn't be...'_

Just as he thought what he saw wasn't real...He saw it again...But this time it lasted a bit longer, Not to long but just long enough to know that it was real and that he wasn't just seeing things.

Susanoo thought that this would be a really good time to step in and do something.

_'So she really does care?'_

"Of course I do!!!...Why else would I want to know why your like this???"

A grin started to form on Susanoo's face.

Kagome froze...as did Sesshomaru.

Both of them turned to Susanoo, Just remembering that he was there.

"Did I ju..just..." She couldn't finish her sentence because she was so shocked.

Just then Inuyasha and Koga burst into the clearing, panting because they ran toward them when they heard Kagome scream.

"What the hell's going on over here!??!!!?" Inuyasha asked loudly, making Sesshomaru wince ever so slightly, that it was barely noticeable but Kagome saw it.

"Yeah what he said!?!!??!!!???"

"A..And who the hell is he!!???" Inuyasha yelled instinctively. He was about to say something else when he noticed that Sesshomaru and Kagome were in there own little world...Together, he thought.

_'Doesn't he notice that he's hurting Sesshomaru's ears...Does anybody notice?,' _She looked around to check. _'I guess not...Wait why am I the only one to see that, Is it because of our bond or just because I probably know him the best out of everybody here???' _She thought.

_'I do not know Miko, but you need not concern me.'_

She jumped, but not just because it was a shock that he was her head it was because he said 'I'.

_'Oh My Gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _She thought because he said 'I'

_'What is it miko!?!?!??!!?' _He asked worriedly.

_'You sai...,' _She decided not to say it...Err Think it _'Never mind but...Hey yes I do need to concern you Sesshomaru...Your basically ME and when you feel pain so do I...Hell my ears are still ringing because Inuyasha is such an idiot that he yells around you even with your sensitive hearing!!!...GEEZE...'_

"I care for you Sesshomaru..." She said softly...She got a little angry that he thought that she didn't care for him so she got louder now "So Get Use To It!!!.."

Just then she realized that she had said that out loud...

* * *

DUN, DUNN, DUNNN!!! Sorry about the cliffie but it's just so much fun Tee Hee Hee...But really...Sorry...Well TTFN...

---Till Next Time---

---Oh and don't forget to R&R---

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	12. Get Out Of My Head!

YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...I updated...finally...Please don't kill me...Tee Hee Hee.

Well this is my next chapter...I hope you like it...

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Angelic Devil 1234---I am sorry that I have short chapters and that it takes me so long to update but I have been really busy lately with the new school year and everything...I am terribly sorry, and I hope that me taking so long to update my story wont make you want to stop reading it...**

**Sincerely,**

**KagomaruLover88**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**frosty9696---Yes, as a matter of fact I am planning on finishing the story. However, I do not know how long it will take me to finish it. I am trying to get the chapters out as soon as I can. Thank you for asking...your questions are appreciated...**

**Sincerely,**

**KagomeruLover88**

* * *

**What Happened Last chapter:**

"A..And who the hell is he!!???" Inuyasha yelled instinctively. He was about to say something else when he noticed that Sesshomaru and Kagome were in there own little world...Together, he thought.

_'Doesn't he notice that he's hurting Sesshomaru's ears...Does anybody notice?,' _She looked around to check. _'I guess not...Wait why am I the only one to see that, Is it because of our bond or just because I probably know him the best out of everybody here???' _She thought.

_'I do not know Miko, but you need not concern me.'_

She jumped, but not just because it was a shock that he was her head it was because he said 'I'.

_'Oh My Gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _She thought because he said 'I'

_'What is it miko!?!?!??!!?' _He asked worriedly.

_'You sai...,' _She decided not to say it...Err Think it _'Never mind but...Hey yes I do need to concern you Sesshomaru...Your basically ME and when you feel pain so do I...Hell my ears are still ringing because Inuyasha is such an idiot that he yells around you even with your sensitive hearing!!!...GEEZE...'_

"I care for you Sesshomaru..." She said softly...She got a little angry that he thought that she didn't care for him so she got louder now "So Get Use To It!!!.."

Just then she realized that she had said that out loud...

* * *

When she realized what she had just said she turned to face Inuyasha, and Koga. 

The look in Inuyasha's eyes made her heart break.

_'He..He looks so sad, but why?...It's not like he cares for me...'_

_'Miko...you can't see it can you?'_

_'Hm..See what?'_

_'That he does care for you.'_

_'WHAT!!!...What do you mean, he never said anything.'_

_'You think that Inuyasha would show his feelings unless it was necessary?'_

_'No but...I have left him millions of times to go back to my era, and I have asked him, told him even...that if he really does care for me he needed to tell me for me to stay...bu..but ever time you know what he has said as an answer to that?'_

_'What did he say Miko?'_

_'He said that lies with Kikyo even if she is dead, he said that he loves her, and that I am just a friend...bu..but I...never mind.'_

_'But you what, Miko?'_

_'I stayed with him anyway's...'_

Sesshomaru would have said something else so that he could stop her from crying but he saw that her attention was elsewhere.

She was looking at Inuyasha.

_'Why is she looking at me like that?, It's as if she's not looking at me bu..but through me...'_

"Inuyasha I-" She would have continued but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Don't"

And with that he turned around and walked away.

"Inuyasha"

No answer...

"INUYASHA"

No answer...

He was getting farther away now

"INUYASHA!!!"

Still...No answer...

She took off into a sprint running after him, but when he realized this...He ran as well, he knew that she wouldn't be able to catch him at that speed.

But she still kept running, kept looking.

Koga went to go after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at he owner of the hand and wasn't at all surprised to see that it belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Do not go after her wolfe...She needs to deal with this on her own an-"

He would have finished his sentence but he felt a tug on his ankle. He looked down to see what it was. When he saw that it was the chain that Susanoo had put on him and Kagome he realized that where ever she was going...He was going to.

_'Shit'_

_'Watch your mouth'_ He heard Kagome reply to him in his mind.

_'I will if you stop running.'_

_'No, I can't I have to find Inuyasha...'_

_'Bu...' _He didn't finish his sentence because he knew that it was useless.

He took off running after her.

* * *

Inuyasha kept running blindly into the forest, until he sensed someone near by, someone he recognized. 

"Ki..Kikyo"

When he realized that it was Kikyo that he sensed he sped up so that he could see her before she up and disappeared like she usually did.

* * *

Hey...Sorry I have taken so long to update and that this chapter is so short but if I didn't update now it would take me about another 2 weeks to update so I assumed that you all would rather me update now and the chapter be short then a longish chapter and it take longer to update.

R&R

---Till next time---

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	13. Kikyo

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha...yet!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dear my beloved readers...Soooooooooo sorry it has taken me like FOREVER to update but im going to keep my apologezze short but sweet so...Here goes.

* * *

What happend last chapter:

Inuyasha kept running blindly into the forest, until he sensed someone nearby, someone he recognized.

"Ki...Kikyo"

When he realised that it was Kikyo that he sensed he sped up so that he could see her before she up and dissappeared like she usually did.

* * *

My Sweet 

Chapter 13-Kikyo

Inuyasha finally reached the clearing just in time to see Kikyo finish absorbing the last of the souls that her soul collecters gathered up for her.

"Inuyasha...I sensed you were coming."

"Yeah, I..I guess I wasn't really trying to be stealth."

"...And to what do I owe to this meeting?"

"N..Nothing Kikyo, you owe me nothing...can't I just want to see you???"

"Inuyasha...What is it? I sense that you wish to tell me something."

"I..It's nothing...nevermind"

"Inuyasha...Tell me?"

* * *

(Back with Kagome and Sesshomaru) 

Sesshomaru finally caught up with Kagome .

_'Dammit, will you stop with this foolishness of chasing that insulent pup'_

_'No dammit...I HAVE to find him!!!' _Kagome yelled in her mind.

_'You do know that you are not going to cath up with him anytime soon running at this speed.'_

_'Yes I know but I will find him eventually...' _She trailed off uncertainly.

_'well I guess that I could...'_

When he said that Kagome hesitaded, but before she knew it...She was lifted up into a strong arm, and curled up against a toned chest, with an Eeap.

"Eeap...Sesshomaru...What are you doing!?"

"What does it seem like, Mi-...Kagome?"

She smiled...

_'You called me Kagome...'_

_'That is your name, is it not?'_

She just smiled a half smile and stared up at Sesshomaru in all his glory and when he looked down at her, their eyes locked...She had an expression on her face that he could not describe. So he just looked away pondering on what the expression was.

After a couple of seconds Kagome thought that she might as well get comfortable.

So she turned a little in Sesshomarus arm causing him to look down at her.

"What...If i'm stuck here I maght as well...NOT have my hip going into your armor."

He kept staring down at her and after a moment he said "Hn" with a little nod of his head. He set her down and let go of her. That is, until she almost fell over, but of course Sesshomaru caught her in all of his glory.

(Shocker me using 'Sesshomaru' and 'Glory' in the same sentence...Again!!!)

He caught her by her waist so that her back was to him, and he pulled her upright. By the time she was standing up straight she was pressed up against his tight, firm chest, but what she didn't know, was that he was taking in a huge amount of the scent of her hair.

"Intoxicating" He said to himself so softly that not even Inuyasha would have been able to hear him had he been two inches away from Sesshomaru.

But once he realized what he had said he quickly let a profusely apple red blushing Kagome go.

"You should watch what youre doing next time, not many people like clutzes." But what he didn't say was that he was not one of those people.

"I...I should watch what I'm doing when you were the one to set me down so quickly?...With out even giving me a hint or a warning as to what you were doing?"

He seemed to be mulling it over for a moment or two but the funny thing was, was that when Kagome tried to hear what he was thinking...She couldn't...

"Youre right...Gomen"

As shocked as she was that Sesshomaru had apologized...not only apologized...but apologized to HER of all the people in the world, She wasn't even thinkling about it.

"Hai...but Sesshomaru???"

"Hai?"

"I couldn't hear your thoughts a second ago...Maybe what ever Susanoo did to us is wearing off."

"No"

"What do you mean, no?"

"I simply blocked you out..."

"What...You can do that?"

"Hai, but so can you." He said narrowing his eyes when he saw the air around Kagome change and start to glow a deep shade of red.

"I..I can?"

"Yes...You can, as can everybody else thay has a Youki."

"Bu..But I..I don't have any...Youki..."

"Now you do."

"What do you mean!?"

"Look at your self, Mi-Kagome" He said catching himself before he called her 'Miko' again

_'I am going to have to get used to calling her by her name, Troubleso-'_

He would have finished his thoughts but he was brought out of them by a panicking Kagome.

"OH MY GOSH!!!???!!??!?" She winced at the volume of her own voice. "Sorry...I..I forgot about your ears."

"It is fine"

"But...Sesshomaru...Why do I have Youki surrounding me?"

"I would tell you Kagome but...I do not know, I am guessing that it is just another advancement of the bond that you and I share."

"Great...Just great."

"Do you wish to learn how to conceal your thoughts?"

"Yes please?"

"It is not hard, just focus your Youki, then on your mind and put a bubble like barrier around it, Simple really."

"Okay...So..."

She closed her eyes and focused the foreign yet comfortable new energy flowing through her on her mind. When she found it she invisioned a bubble around her mind, and asked her new power to block out the outside world from her thoughts. Sure enough, it worked.

"Lets test it"

_'My name is Kagome...' _She bit her bottom lip, in hopes that it had worked.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Did it work...Did you hear my thoughts just now?"

"No, I did not."

"YES!!!" She said careful not to talk to loudly because she knew that it would hurt Sesshomaru and herself.

"Nicely done Kagome"

"Uh...Umm...Th..Thank...you" She didn't really know what to say.

_'Di..did he just..compliment me...I think he did."_

"Shall we get back to what we stopped here for?"

"Ahh...Yes...But Sesshomaru?"

"Hn"

"What...What did we stop here for?"

As she was finishing up her sentence he took off his armor.

"Oh" She said not needing an explanation.

And with that Sesshomaru picked her up into his arm and sped off into the forest, this time without an 'Eeap" from Kagomes end.

* * *

"Inuyasha, What is it that you need to tell me? I must leave soon." 

"I have already told you...Nothing."

"Then with that Inuyasha...I take my leave." She said bowing her haed slightly and quickly spinning around, but before she could even take a quarter of a step Inuyasha grabbed her right arm in his and spun her around, quite roughly she had to admit. Though it didn't hurt her, but it would have left a mark on any human, no matter how powerful.

"I CAN'T BE WITH YOU..."

He choked/bit out roughly.

"Wh..What?"

She didn't believe it...

_'I don't believe it...'_

"I don't believe it..."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA... I'm sorry...I am soooooooo evil for this but...(Pauses in Mid-Sentence to doge all of the fruits being thrown at her...)...Tee Hee Hee...I had to do it...But...Everything will unravel in Due-Time...

But Since I am on Thanksgiving break...I might update before the week is over...Heck I might even update twice...But don't get your hopes up I am more then likely to be busy over the break anyways...but I will try...I promise...

---Till Next Time---

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	14. Inner Battles

Hey all, sorry it has taken me practically FOREVER to update but I'm here now! I had a MAJOR writers block...SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!! But yeah I'm sure that ya'll don't want to hear about my depressing life so...ON WITH THE STORY!! WOOTWOOT!!

* * *

"Ummm...Sesshomaru?"

"Yes...Kagome?"

She smiled slightly at his use of her name, but quickly got back on to the subject before she lost her train of couragousenace.

"Thank you for taking off your armor, I know that it must have been a hassle, getting rid of it, I mean."

He seemed to be pondering over her words for a moment and then responded with a "Hn."

At this, she let out an exhasperated sigh.

"What is it?" He was shocked that he voiced his thoughts aloud, he never does that. _'I never do that.'_

"Oh nothing." She lied...But not only did she lie, but she did it badly. So, of course, Sesshomaru cought her in her little act.

"You lie"

"No I don't How dare you accuse me of such a-" She would have continued but she felt the familiar sensation, that Itty-Bitty prickling at the back of her neck._ 'I-It can't be, no, he didn't run off just to see Kikyo, did he? Why does she always seem to appear at the worst of times? Well, i guess i can't just sit here in Sesshomaru's arms while Inuyasha and Kikyo are together, or who knows what they would do. But still, if Inuyasha still loves her then what can I do about it? Nothing, DING DING DING!! You got it!'_

"Are you going to move anytime soon?"

"Huh?...O-Oh right."

She started to let go of sesshomaru's neck when she heard something. It was something in the bushes, not far from her and Sesshomaru.

"Di-Did you just hear that?"

"Hn, Drop your barriers." It was more and order then a question, but Kagome kept why he had said it in mind.

_'Danger?' _She asked him in her head.

_'Hn, I believe so'_

_'What do we do?'_

_'Slide down off of me, slowly. No sudden movements. Don't alert whatever it is in the shrubbery.'_

_'H-Hai' _She, slowly, slid down off of him, a slight blush rising up to tint her cheeks when she realized that she was still in Sesshomaru's arm. Even After all of this time!

Kagome decided not to think of things like that during the current situation she was in.

Once she was off of Sesshomaru and back onto the ground, she hid half of her body behind him.

_'There is no need to worry, it is not a high level of youkai. Can't be any larger than a bore, a bear at most.'_

_'Hai'_

"Reveal yourself demon." He stated simply, boredly.

There was nothing. Nothing came from the shrubbery, nothing burst out with red eyes and hatred, but Sesshomaru was cautious. He was not the type to be taken lightly when it comes to danger. Powerful or not, he would take it out. So, in one swift move, he did just that. Kagome didn't even have the time to blink before she was blinded by a powerful golden light, coming from none other than Sesshomaru's whip. It was only a few seconds later when what had happened registered in Kagome's mind.

--Sesshomaru's POV--

I'm surprised to say at the very least.

I'm watching as the different emotions in Kagome's eyes are changing. She seems very shocked, now confused, now she looks understanding. Yet, her eyes are filling with awe. I am watching as her eyes are landing on an emotion I can't quite describe.

Staring as she walks over to the bushes? What has become of me? I'm watching this human miko kneel down and spread the bushes apart to check what's behind them. Curious. I have never known anyone to look so sad when finding out about a dead deer. A demon deer no less.

I gaze upon her as a look of sadness overcomes the rest of her emotions, all the while her body is tensing. I presume she feels like I shouldn't have killed the creature. Shouldn't I have? Yes. It should have known better then to cross my path. I will go soft for no one, for nothing. I am Sesshomaru, I live up to thy name bestowed upon me. 'Killing Perfection' THAT is MY name, THAT is my reason.

_'hahahahaha'_

* * *

_--(End POV)--_

Both Sesshomaru and kagome heard the sinister laugh inside of their heads.

At the sound of this Sesshomaru quickly put up the barriers around his mind. It was his inner demon.

_'Why do you resurface now? Of all the times.'_

"Sesshomaru? W-What was that..Just now? Th..That voice? It was so-"

"Quiet"

"WHAT was that..It was aweful"

"Kagome!" He said in a tone he thought was a little harsher than necessary, but it shut her up, no less.

_'Why have you come?'_

**_'You know precisely WHY I have come Sesshomaru.'_**

_'Do not test my patience with such nonsence. I do not like to play games, YOU should be the one to know that.'_

**_'Aa Sesshomaru. I shall tell you why I am here.'_**

_'Well then get on with it, I am busy as you can see.'_ He shot a quick glance at the miko before completing the sentence.

**_'Why must you lie to your self Sesshomaru? You like this human, you care for her-'_**

_'I care for no one'_

**_'You care for Rin! Do not lie to ME! I know you better than YOU know yourSELF Sesshomaru!'_**

_'Do not test my patience! What is it you are here for? Inform me and then leave me be in peace!'_

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshomaru grow angrier, and angrier by the second. She watched as he had what seemed to be an inner battle with himself. She was shocked to see all of the emotion he was showing on his face. He looked so-

She would have finished her thought but she heard what she believed tp be a growl emitting from deep inside of Sesshomaru's throat.

"Sessho-" She didn't finish calling his name because of the warning glare he sent her.

She froze, never did she think she would ever see that type of hatred planted on Sesshomaru's face. It was so cold..So filled with hatred. It just didn't seem like him.

_'But I guess I never really did know him in the first place. Well, I'll just have to fix that problem...Not that he'll let me. May as well try.'_

She sighed, not that Sesshomaru noticed, he was to busy having an argument with himself to notice anyone. Hell, he probably didn't even notice anything going on in the world around him. He was comepletely and uttelrly oblivious.

_'I could probably be attacked right here, right now, and Sesshomaru wouldn't even realize all of the blood spewen around on the ground. Oh, right, he would die as well, I almost forgot about that little bond we share...DAMN, I'll never be able to get out of this! I'm going to be stuck to him for the rest of my Damned life, and he probably wont even do anything to help my situation. Hell, he probably wont even let me visit my family back in my time!'_

* * *

_**'I want you admit that you have feelings for this human girl!'**_

_'I wont admit to anything that is not true! Lying is beneath us! It is immoral, and **I **am the farthest anyone can POSSIBLY go from being immoral.'_

**_'Oh, Sesshomaru. Why must you lie to yourself? You know that you care for the Miko-'_**

_'Kagome'_

**_'A-What?'_**

_'Her name. Her name..It's Kagome.'_

**_'I know her na-...Your correcting me on such a thing as a humans name? THAT in its self is Proof!'_**

_'Proof of what!?'_

_**'Proof enough to show that you have feelings for this Mi-'**_

Sesshomaru's inner demon didn't finish his thought inside of Sesshomarus' head. He didn't get the chance because he heard that one and only death growl emitt from himself/Sesshomaru's thraot.

**_'This..Ah-What was it? Kagome?...Ahhh, Yes...Proof enough to show you that you have feelings for kagome.'_**

_'YOU are the liar here. It is not I, but you!'_

_**'SESSHOMARU! You are missing the big picture here! You, I, WE! We are one of the same! I.AM.YOU! If you accuse me of lying, then you are accusing yourself! You are calling the both of us liars! And I am NO liar! And I will NOT tolerate such behavior. If you act out! Then it is seen as me as well!...Now do us all a favor and admit that you at least ENJOY her company!'**_

_'Even though I enjoy __kagome's company! I can not let her see it! That in its self would be sign of weakness to both ME, AND others who wish to oppose me!_

**_'HMHMHMHAHA! So, finally you admit it, Sesshomaru.'_**

Little did he know, that his inner demon decided to have a little fun. He decided to get back at Sesshomaru for showing not ONLY disrespect, but , disloyalty as well.

* * *

_--_

_'Even though I enjoy Kagome's company! I can not let her see it! That in its self would be a sign of weakness to both ME, AND others who wish to oppose me!_

**_'HMHMHMHAHA! So, finally you admit it, Sesshomaru.'_**

--

Kagome heard these words ring through her mind. It only took her but a moment to realize that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed that he'd let down his barrier in the process of shouting these angry words towrds that strange voice inside of his head.

* * *

Well, Thats all for now! Please R&R! Ja Ne!

Love,

KagomaruLover88


	15. To Acquiesce

* * *

Hi all! Sorry for the delay in updating the story! However, it's here now! Hope you enjoy! And Thanks for all of the wounderful reviws!

* * *

"I don't believe it.." Kikyo breathed. Her voice just above a whisper. To Inuyasha even, it was barely audible, but he heard it, and he knew that he would have to explain.

"You have to believe it kikyo. You must! I..I ca..I can't say it again."

"Then don't! We can pretend it never happened Inuyasha and I will be on my way, soon to see you again."

"Bu-"

"NO! INUYASHA, DON'T YOU SEE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She shouted, going into a fit of rage.

_'She isn't even sad is she? She does't even seem hurt. It..It's more like sh..she's pissed!'_

Inuyasha thought while beginning to get suspicious.

"Why can't I do this Kikyo?"

"Be..Because"

"Because why, Kikyo?"

"I shouldn't need to give you a reason Inuyasha! You shou..You should just _trust _me!"

"Why, Kikyo? Why can't I do this?"

She was raking her mind for an excuse, but she couldn't seem to find one. She realized that she needed to stall, needed to do something so she could find a way to change his mind.

_'If I don't change Inuyasha's mind. Nar-..He'll kill me. And I can't let that happen!'_

"WHY?..Dammit Kikyo _answer ME! Why can't I do this?"_

She was running out of time..Running out of things to say to Inuyasha to get him to calm down and give her time to think up an excuse for him not to leave her.

..So, she did the first thing that came to her mind. It may not have been one of the best things to do in a situation such as this but she was sure it would shut him up. At least for a little while.

* * *

_'I admit to nothing of the sort.'_

**_'Ahh but Sesshomaru...You already have admitted to having feelings for the Mi-Kagome'_**

_"I have no-' _But he stopped mid-thought because he realized then that he had in fact admitted to doing such a thing. He Sesshomaru of all the people in the world has admitted to enjoying a humans..A human with priestess powers no less company. He was in fact out-witted by his own inner demon. What was wrong with him?-you ask. He did not know.

**_'Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmmm So now, you realize that enjoy Kagome's company?'_**

Oh Sesshomaru knew he was being taunted by his inner self. Sesshomaru knew he was going to be forced to admit that he has taken a liking to Kagome. Oh, for Sesshomaru knew. He also knew, that he would admit to it later, rather than sooner.

So, to shut his inner demon up, he growled with such ferocity that even his father, the greatest Inu Taiyoukai that ever lived, might have felt shivers run down even his spine. Kagome knew she sure did!

* * *

There was a very distinct shudder running down Kagome's spine at this definitive moment. One that she hadn't felt since the last time she heard Naraku's anathematic cackle. Sesshomaru's growl made her visibly flinch. She tried to get her mind off of it, but for some odd reason, she couldn't. His snarl was so vicious, so filled with hatred...toward..something..something that she was so obviously left in the dark about.

_'What's wrong with him? Something not so good has obviously gotten into Sesshomaru for him to be acting this strange. Or, maybe not. Maybe this is how he usually acts, I have just never spent enough time with him to be able to tell. Hell, I can barely even effectuate when a rare but highly appreciated emotion crosses Sesshomaru's eyes, or even when it goes as far as to reach his whole face. I can never tell what the emotion is, or what it means, or even why he feels that way. Well, then as of now! I am swearing an oath! I WILL understand Sesshomaru! I WILL understand his emotions, what runs through his mind, and even what that creepy sounding voice inside of our heads was! I WILL find out what he dislikes and likes! I WILL KNOW SESSHOMARU! I WILL! Even if I have to move Heaven, and earth, or even HELL for that matter, to know more about him! I WILL know! I NEED to know.'_

Her last sentence came off as more of a plea then a resolution, something that even Kagome herself, failed to realize.

However, she had no notion as to how, or even WHY she wanted to find out about this man..Err-Demon. She had absolutely no clue...

* * *

With that, I end this chapter.

I know, I know it was extremely short, but I will update another chapter really soon..I promise. I have a Water Polo tournament (Sunshine State Games) this weekend so you, my wounderful readers (I know, I'm sucking up so yall don't hate me), should expect the update to come some time next week.

The next chapter will be a lot longer then usual...ok well, I'll try to make the next chapter alot longer than usual...It might take me a little while to update but it will be a shorter time period then what I usually make the updates.

Still trying to get passed my writers block, so if you have any ideas, feel free to let me hear about 'em! I take all of your ideas into careful consideration...and you will get the credit for that chapter!

Till Next Time

_Love,_

_KagomaruLover88_


	16. I'm gunna regret this later

* * *

I know, I know it took me a little longer than expected! But it's here now so get over it! She says in Pissed Off mood, with fire and smoke coming out of her mouth and ears My darling little readers! She says in the sweetest little voice you ever did hear

* * *

Kikyo didn't know what she was doing, shes never done something like this before...At least not to someone that she actually cared about, not to someone like Inuyasha. The only thing she knew, was that she would regret it, but not for the reasons that most people would. She knew that she would regret doing this because of the out come in the long run.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha said in a whisper. "I..I'm sorry but I have to leave...I-I Love Kagome, I'm sorry I'm betraying you like this. I just I-I can't do this anymore, I can't lie to you _or_ myself like this anymore."

"N-No"She said in a shaky voice.

Something in her tone made Inuyasha visibly flinch with the guilt of leaving her. With the guilt of him breaking the promise to always be by her side, to always Love her, to go to hell with her. He knew she was hurting. The mere fact that her pain was because of him killed Inuyasha on the inside. It was hard to finally end what ever kind of messed up relationship they had, but Inuyasha knew that he had to do it. He knew that it was now or never. He knew, oh how he hated the fact, but he knew none the less.

"Good bye Kikyo" He turned to leave

"NO!" She shouted, grabbing his arm and roughly turning him back to face her in a last desperate attempt to win him back.

"Why can't you accept this Kikyo? Your making this harder for the both of us?" He questioned.

"BECAUSE IF YOU LEAVE HE'L-" She cut herself off before she could finish that statement, but she knew that it was to late.

She was right, Inuyasha already caught on.

"Finish the sentence Kikyo"

She had to think of something, and she had to do it fast.

So she did what she was going to do before, her last resort, what she knew she would regret for the rest of her miserable life-less life.

"Inuyasha"

"Wha-what Kikyo?"

_'How does she still have this affect on me? I Love Kagome, and only Kagome. What me and Kikyo had, no had, will never work. Not even f I want it to. IT'S NOT FAIR! GOD KIKYO I LOVE YOU! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU HAIR, YOU EYES, AND THE SCENT YOU USE TO CARRY AROUND WITH YOU! I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! BUT I CAN'T BE WITH YOU! KAGOME IS ALIVE, KAGOME IS HERE! I LOVE **HER**! I LOVE **KAGOME**! even if it sn't as much as I love you. I have to settle for her..If i ever want to be happy again.'_

In all of his thinking, Inuyasha failed to realize that Kikyo had been slowly inching forward. As a matter of fact. Her face seemed so close to his it was almost as if-

* * *

"Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in a soft whisper.

He didn't answer, at least, not yet. He knew that he needed to calm himself down before he even glanced at Kagome. He didn't want her to see his red rimmed eyes, didn't want her to see him in this weakened state of mind. He couldn't let her know that he can't control his inner demon sometimes..

He couldn't...

"Sesshomaru? A-are you alright?" She said to him in a desperate attempt to know if he'd lost control. She wanted..No, she _needed_ to know if he lost control...like Inuyash-.

_'OH NO! Inuyasha! I forgot about him when I first heard that voice in Sesshomaru's Er--Our heads.' _She stopped thinking about Inuyasha right then and there, again. Not because she wanted to, but because she heard the low growl emitt from Sesshomaru's throat. Again, it sent shivers down her spine, just like the last. But this time, she saw his eyes. This time she was scared..

_'NO! No, I'm not scared! I can't be scared right now! I need to find a way to snap him out of it! A way to help him! If I don't..What will he do!? Will h-he kill me? NO! I don't believe that! I believe in Sesshomaru! I believe in him! I Do! I need to find a way to snap him out of this! BUT HOW!?'_

"Sesshomaru?" She said in such a soft voulnerable voice, that even Sesshomaru's demon's eyes got a little softer, even if it was only the slightest change.

It was there, only for a split second, but it was there.

"Sesshomaru" Her voice was getting scratchy now.

There was a moment of deafening silence in the forest, not even the creatures that lived within it made a sound. In her subconciousness, Kagome assumed that they had all fled for now at least. Sesshomaru's youki was amazingly powerful.

"Se-?"

She didn't get the chance to finish saying his name. She didn't even have time to process what had happened. The next thing she knew, she was slammed against the ground, Sesshomaru's claws at her neck, and his legs stradling her waist. Thier faces were so close that Kagome swore she could feel his breath on her lips. She wasn't sure if she could or not because at that very moment, the skies wept for Kagome, they wept because the Kami's knew that it would never work out between her and Sesshomaru now. They knew they had not only lost the battle, but that they had lost the war as well.

When her mind cleared. She gasped.

At this sharp intake of breath, Sesshomaru's Demon's eyes traveled to her mouth. Kagome realized this and immeadiatly blushed a deep fusha color.

_'This is not the reaction you should be having Kagome! You should be terrified for your life! Here you are with Sesshomaru's claws at your neck, and absolutely no where to run! Stay on track! Don't think about such things!'_

"Se-Sesshomaru?" She whispered one last time, trying to get through to him, trying to stall, trying to do, well, ANYTHING for that matter.

Then she saw something flash through his deep red eyes, something like..malice, but she could tell that it wasn't directed at her, but at himself. She watched as he practically looked right through her to..s-something..else, something that Kagome had no idea how to name. She watched as he squeezed his eyes shut. Kagome did not care about how muddy she was getting, or even how cold the rain was. She only cared about the man that was fighting with himself, The man that lay on top of her. The man that tried to do everything in his power to not let his demonic side take over him and kill her. The man tha-.

She stopped everything that had been going on in her mind just then. She stopped because Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Yes, they were still a deep shade of red. Yes, they were filled with hate towards himself. No, they werent blank other then that.

Right at that moment, Kagome saw an emotion that she couldn't explain to herself, but it was an emotion that she loved in his eyes. One that she always wanted to see in Inuyasha's eyes. No, on second thought, it wasn't love, it was something else. But at that moment in time, she didn't care about Inuyasha. Because at that moment in time, what she saw in Sesshomaru's eyes was lust, and she knew that he saw it in her eyes as well. She knew, right then and there, that she would share her first kiss with Sesshomaru.

Weather he remembers it later, or not.

* * *

Well, thats all for now folks!

I know y'all must hate me for leaving not only one, but TWO Cliff hangers! But...I don't really care, you get what you get and you like it! Weather you want to or not! Love y'all...Read and Review! I wont up date Till I have at least 20 Reviews on this chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Don't get you panties in a bunch! I'm only kidding!...

_Or am I??_

Till Next Time

Love,

KagomaruLover88


End file.
